


Marvel Marathon

by Mystical_Flames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DC!!!, F/M, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, MARVEL!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Flames/pseuds/Mystical_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Percy and their friends (including Reyna and Calypso except this is Alternate Universe!) have a Marvel Marathon. Percy breaks some stuff and Nico, well you know. They are destined to be with eachother and any others agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I was feeling in a short story mood so here it is. By the way, it's to do with Marvel so yay! Hope you like this.

“Percy! Hurry!” said Nico.  
“I’m coming!” said Percy. They were having a Marvel movie marathon and they saw Captain America: Civil War and X-Men: Apocalypse on their opening days. Nico and Reyna were having a debate about Marvel and DC. “Marvel is so much better!” Nico exclaimed.  
“Um, no! I still love Marvel but I am a DC girl!” she says.  
“Uh! Well our cinematic friendship has been officially ruined!” says Nico. The pair of them started laughing. They were best friends and nothing was ever going to change that.

CLASH! “Percy?” asked Nico.  
“I’m okay! I may have just broken some mugs!” said Percy. Nico got up from the sofa.  
“OHHHH! SOMEONE IS IN FOR A NICO TALK!” shouted Leo. They all ended up laughing. Nico, who still felt a bit annoyed, got to the kitchen without breaking anything himself. He looked at the mess on the floor and got the dust pan and brush. He swept up all the mess and threw it in the bin. “First the bowls, now the plates!” said Nico.  
“Sorry!” he said. He gave Nico puppy dog eyes.

“How could I resist that?” exclaimed Nico.  
“I have a talent” said Percy smiling. While they were talking the others were setting up the sofa and the table. They went back to talking as soon as they had finished getting everything ready. “I think I am the best at this” said Nico pulling Percy into a passionate kiss. Percy kissed him back. Their tongues clashed together. After a long, passionate kiss they parted, out of breath. “Yeah, I think you are” said Percy.

Nico got drinks for everyone and got the films. He put the disk in and sat down. Percy came and sat down next to Percy. Nico put his arm around Percy and brought him closer to him. That couple was the best couple. In the future the still will be. They were made for each other. Some would say soul mates. Some would say true love. They can say whatever they want about them. They may like them but nothing ever changed that couple. Their together time, which was a few hours, was very rare and it was very peaceful. They finally got to be together.

Some people said that it was wrong to be gay. But it’s not. Some people at the camp would call them nasty names (I’m guessing you know some?). But they didn’t care because they loved each other and they still do. 

They were on X-Men: Days of Future Past. They were on the bit where Magneto had put the metal inside the sentinels but then Percy fell asleep in Nico’s arms. Percy’s face was hidden in Nico’s neck. “Love you Percy” whispered Nico.  
“Love you too Neeks” he replied.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!. OMG THIS IS MY FIRST 3RD PERSON STORY!! LOL! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story and have a great day. 
> 
> Please do comment and kudos. I don't get that many comments any more. But anyways enjoy your day and this is a message to the gay people out there:
> 
> Don't be ashamed of who you are. You are beautiful just the way you are. Screw what the haters say about you, you are wonderful and do not think that you don't belong here. I don't think anyone should think that. But be who you are. It is fine to be gay and many people are. I hope this helped anyone who is gay and who thinks that they don't belong or have a place in the world because you do! You do have a place any you do belong! 
> 
> So that's my message remember you are beautiful just the way you are!


End file.
